


That's Amore

by smilexdarling



Series: Klaine Valentines 2016 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Bad Days, Future Fic, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilexdarling/pseuds/smilexdarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day is supposed to be fun, right?</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>The story of how everything that could go wrong, goes wrong on Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Amore

** 6:03 a.m. **

“ _In Napoli where love is king, When boy meets girls here’s what they say—_ “

Kurt flails at the sudden singing that’s happening directly in his ear and sits upright, hair sticking every which way, with a look that could kill firmly in place.

“Blaine,” he rasps. 

“ _When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie, That’s amore—_!“ Blaine jumps onto the bed and pantomimes singing into a mic, jostling Kurt so that he almost falls off the bed. 

Kurt glares harder and crosses his arms.

“ _When the world seems to shine like you’ve had too much wine, That’s amor—_ hey!” Blaine cuts off abruptly as Kurt yanks his leg, making him tumble down in a heap next to him on the bed.

Blaine recovers after a moment and looks at Kurt, thoroughly unimpressed, “What was that for?”

“That was for singing at the top of your lungs before the sun is even awake. I thought when I stopped living with Rachel I had put the days of being woken up so unpleasantly behind me,” Kurt shoots back.

“But it’s Valentine’s Day! The day of love and cheer and singing. And who doesn’t love waking up to some Dean Martin?” Blaine asks.

“I wouldn’t mind it if I was waking up to the actual Dean Martin, but my darling husband screeching his song in my ear before my alarm is another story.”

Blaine purses his lips and raises an eyebrow, “Well fine. I hope you and Dino are happy together.” He disentangles himself from the sheets and saunters over to their bathroom, “I doubt he’ll give you the blow job of your life to start the day right like I was planning to, but if that’s how you’re gonna be…” 

Kurt is up off the bed in a flash. Blaine shrieks and laughs as he’s chased into the bathroom. 

It isn’t the nicest way he’s ever been woken up, but hopefully the day will keep getting better.

** 6:17 a.m. **

Or maybe it won’t. 

Blaine splashes more water into his eyes over the bathroom sink, blinking rapidly. Kurt can see that his eyes are a painful-looking, bright red, thanks to their shampoo that had somehow exploded into Blaine’s poor eyes while they were in the middle of that ‘blow job of Kurt’s life’ in the shower. 

One minute, Kurt is feeling like the day holds some promise after all, the next he’s helping guide a temporarily blind Blaine out of the shower to the sink, and then going to get an icepack for himself. 

The shock of the pain made Blaine bite down on something Kurt never wants to think about being bitten ever again. 

They’re a sight for sore eyes, literally in Blaine’s case, and Kurt is busy trying to figure out what outfit he owns that won’t be too tight for his throbbing (and not in a good way) penis.

“Hey, at least my eyes are in on the festivities now, too,” Blaine says with a chuckle.

Kurt fixes him with a flat look and adjusts his icepack.

“Get it? Because—because they’re red. Red is a Valentine’s Day color.”

Kurt groans and hobbles out of the bathroom in search of his stretchiest pants. 

** 10:33 a.m. **

“Kurt?” Penelope pops her head into Kurt’s office.

“Hm?”

“There’s a delivery for you. Where would you like it?” She asks with a sing-song voice. 

Normally Kurt finds it endearing, but today he’s a little short-tempered and it’s just annoying.

“Uh, wherever is fine, Penelope,” he waves her in without looking up from his computer. 

Of course, on top of the disaster that was his morning, he’s late getting some of his designs to his boss and apparently he forgot to complete his self-assessment for the year, which just so happens to be due by lunch. At the rate he’s working, he’ll be lucky if he even gets to take his lunch break. Not that it’ll matter because he hadn’t had time to pack anything and the cafeteria isn’t known for serving food that’s actually edible. 

Penelope sets his delivery down with a clink on the end of his desk and slips out without another word. Kurt glances up and sees that it’s a massive vase of basically every red and pink flower that exists. His shoulders slump and he smiles. Blaine is such a sweetheart.

He snatches the card and gives it a quick read: 

_My dearest Kurt,_

_I hope these flowers serve as a reminder for how much I love you, at least until tonight, when I’ll do all that I can to remind you myself. But first, we’ll have a delicious dinner together. It’s a surprise, so don’t bother guessing! (Seriously, don’t try to figure out where I’m taking you because you are way too good at guessing and surprising you is a near impossible feat because of it. Just give me this one, please.)_

_Love,_

_Honey Bee_

Kurt laughs and lets himself have a moment to admire the flowers. 

** 2:42 p.m. **

_Kurt: Thank you for the flowers, sweetie. I have a question though…_

_Blaine: You’re welcome! And no I’m not telling you where we’re going for dinner._

_Kurt: That wasn’t what I was going to ask, doof._

_Blaine: Oh. Well then, yes?_

_Kurt: Do you remember what happened the summer before I moved to New York and we decided to go on a picnic that one day?_

_Blaine: Yes. We made lunch together and went to the park and found the most perfect, secluded spot under a picturesque tree where we sat for hours, feeding each other and then we made out and almost scarred a couple of squirrels for life._

_Kurt: Yeees, but what else happened?_

_Blaine: …_

_Kurt: There’s no way you forgot._

_Blaine: OH! We were kissing and then you sneezed in my face which was really not cool, btw. I totally forgot about that. Why are we talking about it now?_

_Kurt: Do you remember what made me sneeze in your face?_

_Blaine: Daisies. I don’t get what that has to do with… Oh. Oh no._

_Kurt: Yup._

_Blaine: The flowers. There are daisies in the bouquet aren’t there?_

_Kurt: Yup._

_Blaine: How bad is it?_

_Kurt: I can’t stop sneezing, I look and feel like death, and my eyes are slowly swelling shut._

_Blaine: I’m so, so sorry._

** 6:47 p.m. **

Kurt pushes his way through the doors of the office building out onto the crowded New York streets. His bag flaps heavily against his thigh and it almost gets ripped off his shoulder when a group of tourists rush past without looking where they’re going. 

He steps in a puddle of partially melted slush on his way to the address Blaine had texted to him and his suede shoes are without a doubt ruined now. He would scowl at the wet squelching of his sock, but he’s been scowling since he woke up. 

He hopes the dinner is as incredible as Blaine says it will be. It’ll have to be the best damn thing he’s ever eaten to even come close to salvaging this day, although he’d eat anything at this point because he was right when he guessed he’d have to skip lunch. 

Kurt finds the restaurant and slips inside, thankful for the reprieve from the biting wind and hustle of the crowds. He stands next to a register that’s pumping the small waiting area with warm air to try and dry his now numb foot while he waits for Blaine.

** 8:11 p.m. **

“Kurt! Oh my god, you won’t believe what happened,” Blaine huffs out when he finally bounds into the restaurant and finds Kurt.

“We missed our reservation,” Kurt says wearily. 

He has gone from annoyed, to impatient and annoyed, to worried, back to annoyed, and now he’s settled somewhere between being so hungry he could pass out and resignation. 

Blaine looks around like he’s hoping someone will tell him Kurt’s joking but his eyes settle back on Kurt and he sighs. He plops down on the bench next to Kurt and slowly starts pulling off his gloves.

“I’d hoped I’d still be able to make it in time. I got held up after class and, you know Sandra the school nurse, well she can really talk and I thought I’d never get out of there and by the time I did get away I had missed the train and had to wait forever for another one and I tripped over a guy who was playing a haunting rendition of “I am Beautiful” on the kazoo but he got really upset because I made him drop it and so then it was too dirty for him to keep playing and for a second I thought he was gonna actually attack me but then the train arrived and I ran away and I hope he was okay—“

“Sweetie, shh. It’s okay. C’mere,” Kurt gathers Blaine in an awkward, sideways hug. It’s a little uncomfortable, but it’s still nice and takes away some of the awfulness of the day. 

He pulls back and grins, “Let’s see if they have any cancellations and maybe we can still get a great meal out of all this.”

Blaine nods and stands, holding out his hand for Kurt.

** 8:56 p.m. **

“This is…nice,” Kurt says as he side eyes the band that’s playing a little louder than he thinks is necessary in the same corner of the restaurant that he and Blaine are sat in.

“What?” Blaine shouts.

“I said this is nice,” Kurt says back at a normal volume. He is determined to make the most of this evening. 

They may have missed their reservation. They may have had no other choice but to accept the only open table that is perfectly placed between the bathroom and the band. They may not be able to hear themselves think, but Kurt absolutely refuses to let any of that ruin his chance at a romantic evening with his husband and yelling does not equal into that equation, either. 

“What?” Blaine shouts louder.

Kurt huffs, “Never mind.”

“Kurt, I can’t hear you! What?” 

“I said never mind!” Kurt yells as he slams his menu on the table. 

** 11:28 p.m. **

Kurt leans against their door as he unlocks it while Blaine stands behind him and rests his forehead against the back of Kurt’s neck. 

They take off their coats in silence; they brush their teeth and wash their faces in silence; they put on their pajamas and slide into bed in silence.

They both let out a defeated sigh simultaneously and then they turn their heads to look at each other. 

Kurt sees Blaine’s eyes sparkle as his lips start to twitch. Then they’re both cracking up, holding onto each other, and crying as they laugh themselves breathless.

“This was the worst day,” Blaine says between giggles, “I don’t think it could’ve been worse if we’d planned it.”

“I say next Valentine’s Day, we don’t do anything out of the norm all day, and at night we stay in, have some pizza, beer, and a cheesecake, and go to bed early,” Kurt says.

“Deal. Sounds perfect,” Blaine agrees as he leans in for a kiss.

** 11:41 p.m. **

Kurt is asleep, wrapped up in Blaine’s arms, exactly where he’s meant to be. 

** 12:12 a.m. **

Kurt lays awake next to an equally awake Blaine as they listen to their neighbor and her girlfriend have unnaturally loud sex on the other side of their wall. 

They try to ignore the shaking of their bed, but Kurt doesn’t hold out for long. He gives up to go get some Advil and try to find peace on the couch.

“I hate Valentine’s Day.”


End file.
